battle_for_the_copperfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Voices
"World of Voices" is the 11th episode of Battle for the Silver, and the 37th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on August 31st, 2019. Coverage Cold Open Checker Piece talks to herself, saying that she needs to step her game up due to it being the merge. After that. Trombone asks Rose to ally with him, which she agrees. Rainbow Cube asks Evil Eye to vote Cake Slice if they lose, to which he says he was going to anyway. Coat Rack gives Cookie advice and tells her he'll help her in the challenge. Stoney tells him team they need to put their "Game faces" on, and they all agree to try hard. Coat Rack also tells Checker Piece to try her hardest and she agrees. Cake Slice says she is going to try to get Rainbow Cube out, and that she's going down. Soda questions whether or not he should debut because everyone in the game is confused, and Donut said it will be fine. Elimination 1 The prize for elimination is cake. There were 55 votes, and Cloud got the least, with 7. Laptop tied with him at 7 aswell. Balloon and Quarter remained, Balloon got 17 votes and Quarter got 24 and was eliminated. Challenge The contest was based on Breaking Point. Bally gets mad that it's a ripoff of a challenge from another object show. Stoney is the first one to die in the challenge, getting shot by someone in the dark. After that, Laptop gets the gun and shoots Glockamole because "he has a gun too". Glockamole gets shot, then the lights go out. Checker Piece is the next one out of the challenge. Cake Slice gets the gun and targets Rainbow Cube, but the gun doesn't go off. Trombone reminds her that they're on the same team. Zombie Arrow gets the gun and shoots Thought Cloud. The lights go out again, and Balloon is killed offscreen. Scary Death Box gets the gun and shoots Cake Slice. The lights go out again, and the gun doesn't go off. Core Icon gets the gun and shoots Rainbow Cube because she is too dangerous to be kept in. The lights go out, and Cloud gets shot. Laptop is left as the only one on his team. Trombone gets the gun and shoots Coat Rack. The lights go out, and Trombone gets shot. Cookie says she shot him in the dark so he didn't scream. The lights go out again, and Donut gets shot. Soda gets the gun next and aims at Laptop so that his team wins, but the gun doesn't go off. Evil Eye gets the gun next and kills Saturn. The lights go off and Rose is shot. Laptop gets the gun, and shoots Soda, causing his team to win. The lights go off, and Core Icon gets shot, by Zombie Arrow. Zombie Arrow then gets shot directly after. Scary Death Box gets the gun again and shoots Bow. Cookie gets the gun and shoots Evil Eye. She chose him because his team has more contestants. Laptop then shoots Cookie, leaving him and Scary Death Box. They both get knives. Scary Death Box throws one, but Laptop ducks under it. He then stabs Scary Death Box with a knife and wins the contest. Marker gives him immunity in the next contest as his reward for winning. Elimination 2 At elimination, the votes go Cake Slice, Rainbow Cube, Cake Slice, Rainbow Cube, and finally Cake Slice again. She breaks into tears and hugs Zombie Arrow, and gets eliminated. Bally scolds her, and Cake Slice says she isn't in the mood. Stinger Quarter finds the cave, and questions it. Debut Votes 55 votes were cast. Votes 5 votes were cast. Deaths *Everyone that appears in the episode except for Marker and Laptop get shot. Trivia *This is the first death of Bow, Donut. and Thought Cloud have died in season 2.